Evaluation of the immunological responsiveness of patients with end-stage renal disease will be conducted in the pretransplant or post-transplant period. De novo sensitization with DNCB and recall antigen testing will be carried out in the pretransplant period. Determination of the T and B cell levels in patients in the pre- and post-transplant period will be determined. Correlations will be sought with the above and the results of subsequent transplants. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Rolley, R.T., Dietrich, R.L., Selby, L.R., Sterioff, S., Williams, G.M. Analysis of Delayed Cutaneous Hypersensitivity Response In End-Stage Renal Disease. Journal of the Reticuloendothelial Society, 18:21a, 1975.